Therin 'Theringos' Mae'Theron
This page is about Theringos Mae'Theron, scribe to the Magister's of the Silvermoon Court, member of a group of people only known as The Coven and subsequently in service to an Orc female named Jhala Arrowshy. Appearance Theringos is always seen in his High Elven form with one or too differences from normal Quel'dorei given his heritage. His eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue then the usual High Elven shade and completely different to Blood Elf's. About 5'4" in height and 195kg in weight, he's not the most strongest given the size of him and has a very pale, sickly complexion mixed with a look of almost being lethargic at times or underfed. On the top of his head he has a long mane of unkempt dark hair that in certain lighting has a slightly blue tinged to the ends. The tip of his left ear is missing and looks to have been cauterized, both ears however are normally drooped down half way at all times given to his submissive tempermant. Usually always dressed in well looked after finery tha doesn't over shadow the Magister's but atleast shows who he works for. Background Theringos' parents were both two drakes of the red and blue flight. His father being a well renowned fire tutor of Dalaran before its destruction known as Manrastrasz to his kin but to his mortal students he was known as Instructor Manras. The same went for his co-tutor of the Arcane and Ice, Miss Azula, known to her kin as Azulagosa. Both parties knew that each other were a kin member but didn't pay much heed to it, after all they were only there to teach and as such both Manras and Azula looked upon each other as an intellectual equal. As time went on, given the closeness of their work and their interests in teaching the younger races in Dalaran, both saw one another as more then comrades and they eloped albeit reluctantly. However given how numbed love can make a couple to outside influences, both sought nothing more than each other and soon left Dalaran to seek a home with Azula's kin in Mazthoril. From the start, trying to sire a child was hard for the couple, albeit both were the same species, the different incubation process for each of the different flights caused most of their eggs to not live past the first few days of being laid. But despite the lengthy incubation, both parents eagerly and reluctantly looked forward to their child. Two days before the whelp hatched, several hunters sought their wealth in the mass slaughter of drakes and hearing the rumours of a red dragon so far was enough for them to seek out the pairs lair only to find, not Manras but Azula and several blue dragonsworn guarding the ice cave. Despite a valiant effort and the decimation of the hunting party, several dragonsworn and Azula fell by the poisoned spears of the humanoids. Needles to say, Manras felt every fibre of his red drake instinct to slay those that had needlessly taken the lives of his kin and his wife and had left his only child motherless. After leaving his unhatched child in the somewhat poor care of the Goblin traders in Winterspring, he set off on a grief fueled slaughter upon other local dragon hunters in the area before he was taken down as well. Leaving his child in the 'care' of Goblin trade, Malix Greasedrum. After hatching the child only had several days with his Goblin 'parent' who saw him as no more then inventory, till a traveling High Elf mage came across him. The Quel'dorei's intention when buying up the little chained whelp, was for little more then a present for his mistress back in Quel'thalas as a vanity pet or study beast, given the creature was, in the Elf's eyes, little more then a blue whelp and creatures of greater knowledge were always something to learn from. A month of travel passed, the Magister finally returned home and the whelp had gained much knowledge from his time with the Elf, such things as his appearance. Shock be to the Magister when he unveiled the new pet to his wife only to be slapped for offering a caged infant Elf instead of a blue whelp. However, his wife was too soft hearted and forgave her husband on the condition they adopted the 'Elven' child as their own, much to the Magister Mae'theron's reluctance, he accepted. .::Into Adulthood::. For more then a century, the young drake grew up as a son to the Lady Mae'theron and a scribe to the Lord Mae'theron. He was given the name 'Therin', a name by his adopted mother as an homage to her own father, however the Lord of the house loved to jest in his own manner by calling him 'Theringos', which only perplexed the boy. Time had otherwised nulled the doubt in the young man's head that he was anything more then an Elf. It was only when he was sent to Winterspring to pick up alchemy supplies for his Lord did he truelly find out about his true lineage. After he acquired the items for his Lord, he was confronted on the way back by a rather sharp tongued whelp by the name of Yakutigosa who had been reluctantly sent by the Mazthoril matriarch Haleh after a report from Manaclaw saying he'd spotted the mongrel blooded drake. The whelp then proceeded to parrot everything she'd been told to say, much to the light hearted disbelief of the young man before the creature quickly noted she'd been talking in draconic the entire time. But still, he refused to believe it and left despite the fact the whelp continued to follow him, spouting the same words over and over again. In the time it took back, he eventually gave in to belief her fradulent tale just to save his ears more of her nattering even if he didn't believe it. In the time he'd been away, the events of the Lightwell and the Scourge had quickly came and sparked the chain of events to make Therin's and every other blue eye'd Elf's life a whole lot harder. For a while he stayed with some Quel'dorei pilgrims that had refused Prince Kael'thas' 'help' to aid the addiction of magic. But soon enough the young man craved for his home once more and with Yakutigosa still trailing behind him, headed back to Silvermoon, only to find much had changed. .::Present Time::. In more recent times, Theringos has found himself still as a scribe, but now more so to the Magister's of the Court and still followed by the shrill voice Yakuti. He thankfully survived the second wave of Scourge to hit Azeroth along with many others despite the panic it instilled with everyone. However, time and changes in his own biology have lead him to finally believe the whelp's words on his true heritage despite the fact it's not brought him any joy but a lot of stress. One such stress was the breakout of the Nexus War in Northrend, that only dulled his opinion of his mothers flight and the other stress was in the shape of an Orc Dragon Hunter, named Jhala Arrowshy. After finding out he was a drake, the Orc sought nothing but his blood whenever she came to Silvermoon, only to be stopped by several magister and guards. But after several attempts, the young man only grew weary and finally gave in that if it stopped all this stress within the city and further accusations that he worked for the Azure flight, he promised to give the Orc his head. Only when learning the drake had no true flight of his own, the Orc spared him on one condition, he had to help her cull other dragons till he was the only one and then he would die like the rest. He was appalled, but after being told even a red would agree, the gullible young man reluctantly agreed. Who was he to deny what a pureblood wouldn't? Nowadays he seeks out other disguised dragons, trying to warn them before his 'mistress' can get to them and spending his life like he has so far. Reading. Eating fish. And scribing. Personality Theringos is at his most happiest and content when partaking in his favourite hobbies. Reading a book and snacking on fish. That is the simplicity of his personality, he is not proud of his heritage given the outbreak of the Nexus war and favours the reds far more over the blues. His weakness is just that, he lacks a spine or the basic common sense of the world around him. Despite the fact he speaks in learned, well taught manner. The fact is he is, he's quite oblivious and that leads him to being in very problematic situations. Other then this, he seems to see no flaw in anyone he meets, just different standpoints of the world and takes an keen interest in everything they have to say. Trivia Theringos is a level 12 Mage alt on DMF and was supposed to be a joke alt for his creators weird obsession with dragons. However after long and extsensive tries making up his story and that many characters ending up knowing him, he was kept and will HOPEFULLY be levelled. Category:Characters